1. Field
One or more aspects of exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a DC-DC converter and a display apparatus having the DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a DC-DC converter to convert a battery voltage to a DC voltage for a display panel. As a capacity of the battery increases, the battery voltage is gradually increasing.
In addition, as the capacity of the battery increases, a range of the battery voltage may increase, and an adapter voltage may also increase according to demand of high speed charging.
Due to the increase of the battery voltage and the adapter voltage, the stability of the DC-DC converter may decrease. For example, when the input voltage of the DC-DC converter becomes greater than the output voltage of the DC-DC converter due to the increase of the battery voltage and the adapter voltage, the DC-DC converter may not be able to stably generate the output voltage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.